marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deacon Frost (Earth-616)
Vendaaga ("Great Lord" in vampire tongue), Whitehair | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Doppelgänger (creation) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Physician, chemist | Education = Extensively educated in chemistry | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = Lindau, Germany | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan | First = Tomb of Dracula #13 | Death = Tomb of Dracula Vol 4 4 | HistoryText = Early Life Deacon Frost was a scientist looking for the key to immortality. For one of his experiments, he kidnapped Ilsa, a young woman, in order to inject her with the blood of a recently killed vampire. Ilsa's fiance broke into the lab and in the resulting scuffle, Frost accidentally was injected with the blood himself. The result was that Frost became a vampire but due to the unusual method of his becoming a vampire, he was endowed with a unique characteristic. Anyone he turned into a vampire would generate a doppelgänger. He could create an infinite number of doppelgängers by biting each doppelgänger, and they would all be under his mental control. Creating Blade Eric Brooks, the man later known as Blade, was born Soho, London, in 1929. His father, Lucas Cross, a member of the secret society the Order of Tyrana, sent his pregnant wife Vanessa Brooks to England before he was taken prisoner in Latveria. Experiencing labor complications, Tara was forced to seek a doctor's assistance. The doctor, Deacon Frost feasted on the woman as she gave birth, passing on a series of enzymes that altered her baby. The enzymes entered the infant's bloodstream, transforming him into a Dhampir - a being tainted by a vampire's kiss, but not converted; in other words half-man, half-vampire. Frost was driven away before he could slay the child, but Tara perished, leaving the orphaned Eric Brooks to be raised at Madame Vanity's brothel. Dracula Frost intended to use this doppelgänger ability to contend for the position of Lord of Vampires, a position that was presently owned by Dracula. It was also Frost who turned Hannibal King into a vampire. Blade and King, while initially distrusting each other, eventually teamed up to fight Frost's army of Blade and King Doppelgänger. The Blade Doppelganger and King crashed into Dracula's party, Deacon Frost is among the crowd and he watched eagerly as this is all part of his ongoing plan. Furious of Blade's interruption of his party Dracula attacks and is shocked to find his longtime vampire hunter foe is now a vampire himself. As the battle rages, Anton takes Domini, already visibly pregnant somewhere safe. Blade appears to have the upper hand when he stabs Dracula in the back with one of his wooden daggers. However, Dracula turns around, and mocking the fake Blade's inferior skill to the original impales the vampire doppelgänger in the chest with a stake killing him. Resurrection Many years later, Blade encountered a vampire that called itself Deacon Frost. This vampire had a different appearance and personality to the original Frost, and was later identified as being a doppelgänger. The doppelgänger attempted to summon a powerful demon, only to be devoured by it. Later in New Orleans, Deacon Frost was encountered yet again. He also confirmed that the previous encounter was indeed an imposter, as Blade suspected, who was created using science and magic. Blade and King, with the help of Brother Voodoo, foiled Frost's attempt to gain control of Garwood Industries through Donna Garth (daughter of Simon Garth, the so-called Living Zombie). Frost escaped this encounter vowing revenge. Death More recently, Frost appeared at the summons of Dracula to defend the Lord of Vampires as he underwent a magical ritual , only to be staked by Blade. | Powers = * Vampirism: Deacon Frost is a vampire and possesses all of the various superhuman attributes commonly associated with vampires. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all vampires, Frost is superhumanly strong and possesses about 10 times the strength he possessed as a human, allowing him to lift about 1 ton. **'Superhuman Speed:' Frost can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Frost's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for a period of several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Agility:' Frost's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Frost's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. King, like all vampires, has exceptional night vision and can see with perfect clarity in near-total darkness. He can also detect sounds that ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. His sense of smell is also acute enough to detect the scent of blood in the air, which he can use to track and injured opponent if necessary. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like all vampires, Frost can rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human. Frost can regenerate from multiple bullet wounds, knife wounds, or severe body-wide burns within a matter of hours. However, he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. **'Immortality:' Though Frost isn't technically alive, he is functionally immortal for all intents and purposes. Since he isn't alive, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. As long as he feeds on fresh blood on a regular basis, Frost's aging process is completely halted as well. **'Shapeshifting:' Frost, like all vampires, possesses a limited shapeshifting ability and can transform into a bat, a wolf, or as a gaseous mist. He retains his full intelligence in these forms and typically uses them for the purpose of traveling faster than he can while in his human form. **'Weather Manipulation:' Frost, like all vampires, possess the ability to greatly manipulate the weather over a limited area, such as creating immensely powerful thunderstorms. However, manipulating the weather in such a way leaves him physically and mentally drained for an extended period of time. **'Hypnotism and Mind Control:' Like all vampires, Frost has the ability to hypnotise most beings just by making eye contact with them for a few seconds. While under his influence, he can force people to do his bidding, though beings of great willpower can resist him. Frost can also mentally control other vampires that he himself has created, or rather he could if he ever did sire other vampires. ** Doppleganger Powers: Due to the unusual method of his becoming a vampire, he was endowed with a unique characteristic. Anyone he turned into a vampire would generate a doppelgänger. He could create an infinite number of doppelgängers by biting each doppelgänger, and they would all be under his mental control. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Deacon Frost possesses all of the typical vulnerabilities common to vampires. ** Blood: The most basic and well-known weakness of Frost, or any other vampire, is the need to regularly ingest blood in order to maintain physical vitality and a youthful appearance. However, King restricts himself by refusing to feed upon the living. If he were to go for a long period of time without feeding, Frost will steadily weaken until he eventually suffers a kind of second death. **'Religious Icons:' Frost can be affected by being exposed to religious icons, such as a Christian crucifix or the Jewish Star of David. The size of the icons is irrelevant, but the faith of the one holding the icon that can cause extreme levels of fear. If he is touched by one of these icons, he will suffer severe burns that will take much longer to heal than ordinary burns. ** Wooden Stake: Frost can also be killed by having a wooden stake driven through his heart. For some unknown reason, the stake prevents the various mystical energies that empower a vampire from circulating through his body. However, removal of the stake from King will result in his immediate return to life. **'Silver:' Like all vampires, Frost is particularly vulnerable to objects or weaponry composed of silver. If he is stabbed through the heart with a silver stake or blade, he will die in much the same way as if he were stabbed with a wooden stake. If he sustains injury from a silver weapon or object, his recovery time from the injury will be much longer than healing from an injury sustained from a weapon composed of more conventional materials. ** Sunlight: During the daylight hours, Frost falls into a dormant, comatose, death-like state and will remain that way until sunset. However, if he were to be exposed to direct sunlight, his body will be incinerated within a matter of seconds. ** Native Soil: Frost, like all vampires, must line his coffin or sleeping area with soil taken from the land of his birth. Otherwise, he isn't able to travel more than 100 miles from the place of his birth. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Deacon_Frost | Links = * Deacon Frost at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Geneticists Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Hypnosis Category:Solar Weakness Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Mind Control